


Obedient Baby

by cheeseeggroll689



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseeggroll689/pseuds/cheeseeggroll689
Summary: 我愛小ㄙ咪(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 12





	Obedient Baby

.

「金同學怎麼又遲到呢了？」

黃旼炫伸手摸著跪在自己腿間毛絨絨的腦袋，正努力著的人兒聞聲抬起頭，大大的眼睛濕漉漉的。

「嗚...嗯..教官對不起...」

「這樣是不夠的，知道嗎？」

金鍾炫撒嬌的蹭著黃旼炫，狗狗一般純真可愛的臉龐因為剛才的努力而紅通通的。

「那教官想要鍾炫嗎？」

制服褲因為解開皮帶而變得鬆垮，單薄的人兒卻在薄透的衣料材質下顯出意外挺翹的臀部。金鍾炫站在他面前，稍微掀起制服下擺，看起來期待又害羞的模樣。

褲子滑下後的光景比想像中更美好更刺激，黃旼炫努力抑制住想馬上狠狠把眼前的妖精欺負到哭的衝動。

白嫩漂亮的腿是意料之中，本該是貼身衣物包裹的部分以極其稀少的布料遮蓋著，黑色半透明的蕾絲更加引入遐想。他命令金鍾炫轉過身，細繩幾乎隱沒在小巧挺翹的臀辦之間。

金鍾炫稍微彎下身子，臀蹭著剛剛努力服侍過的物體，回望著黃旼炫，眼神調皮又挑釁。

黃旼炫在他的臀上拍打了一下，聲音十分響亮，比起痛感更加讓金鍾炫興奮，他幾乎要等不及被這個男人狠狠佔有。

他背對著被黃旼炫抱坐在腿上，大腿被卡著，形成雙腿大開的模樣，男人輕易的掌握著他所有的敏感，一手伸進襯衫裡揉捏著他的胸，一手搓弄著他的器官，故意有些用力的按著頭部，快感累積著卻無法釋放的感覺讓他很慌亂。

黃旼炫在他耳邊輕聲哄著他，他哭著求饒並且聽話的說著羞恥的話語，敏感的器官才得到解放。

搖搖晃晃的轉身跨坐到黃旼炫腿上，抱著蹭頸窩撒嬌。遺留在對方手中的液體被好好的利用著，感覺到手指慢慢撐開他隱密的地方，酥麻又不足的感覺，金鍾炫期待著更加碩大的東西進入。

「我們鍾炫看起來都準備好了呢。」

「想要....想要教官。」

「已經給你手指了呀。」

「想要更大的..」

嗡聲翁氣的撒嬌卻也十分惹火，黃旼炫又捏了幾下手感良好的臀，硬物抵在入口，人兒自己擺動著腰蹭著。

「貪心鬼！」

又輕打了一掌在臀上，趁對方還來不及反應抱著臀臀推了進去，十分濕熱的地方緊緊包裹著他，隨著自己的律動而喘息的聲音也十分誘人。

待金鍾炫熟悉後哄著他自行擺動腰部，黃旼炫空出手來解開他已經汗濕的制服，低頭就能採擷金鍾炫胸前甜美的果實。

「啊教官....」

「鍾炫這裡也很漂亮，是粉色的呢，而且胸這麼大，是要給人摸的嗎？」

「啊...哈...只有..只給教官摸...」

「好乖，給鍾炫獎勵吧」

突然被抱起來放在地上的軟墊，來不及反應，欺身上來的男人狠狠的抽插著，金鍾炫胡亂哼叫著，高潮的反應幾乎讓他措手不及，只能可憐兮兮的哭著。

黃旼炫放慢速度低頭親了親惹人憐愛的人兒，紅彤彤的臉蛋和眼眶都非常可愛又激起施虐欲。

「上面下面都很愛哭呢，嗯？不舒服嗎？不喜歡嗎？」

抽噎著的金鍾炫沒有回答，剛釋放的器官被捏了一下，讓他顫抖的又要哭出來。

「鍾炫怎麼不回答呢？」

「嗚嗚..太..太舒服..才..哭的...」

又被獎勵了一個親吻，迷迷茫茫的舔著嘴唇像是剛吃完飼料的小狗狗。

「那麼鍾炫也要讓教官舒服喔。」

小狗狗乖乖的點點頭，黃旼炫又開始動作，高潮過後比一開始更加緊緻，刺激的黃旼炫也是頭皮發麻，身下失神的人兒哼哼叫著，讓他更加如同發狂似的用力操弄，最後將炙熱都送了進去。

「啊都射進去了，鍾炫要給我生寶寶了。」

「哈啊...哈啊......」

拔出後被欺負的泛紅的地方流淌著液體，畫面太過淫靡，金鍾炫區著的腿無力的放下，胸口劇烈起伏著。

黃旼炫支著手躺到他身邊，整理著他汗濕的頭髮，金鍾炫累得幾乎要閉起眼了。

「鍾炫再來一次吧？」

「啊..教官..鍾炫不行了...」

—FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 我愛小ㄙ咪(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)


End file.
